To cause chemical reactions, to detoxify toxic components contained in a fluid by decomposition or oxidation, in particular, the fluid to be treated is heated to increase the speed of desired chemical reaction. Furthermore, in order to perform the heating efficiently, the heat recovered from treated high-temperature fluid is fed to low-temperature fluid that is to be treated to preheat the low-temperature fluid. This procedure has been put to practical use as relatively large equipment such as regenerative volatile organic compound WOO removing devices, for example. However, since a small device must be used to detoxify gases having the treatment flow of 10 m3/min or lower, heat dissipation rate at device elements and piping connecting them becomes relatively large. In addition, since a heat exchanger that is compact but has high heat recovery performance and high heat resistance cannot be obtained, a highly energy-saving reaction device having high heat recovery performance has yet to be commercialized.
To solve the above technical problems, proposals have been made to increase heat recovery performance by improving the connecting structure between a heat exchanger and a reaction part. For example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose reaction devices in which one end of the opening of a shell and tube heat exchanging structure and that of a catalytic structure for causing reaction are directly connected.
Furthermore, Patent Literatures 3, 4 and 5 disclose reaction devices in which a catalyst for promoting heating reaction is directly placed within a plate-type heat exchange structure.